Bitter Tears
by Adnap Nottap
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! I updated! Ron reflects on his mistakes and how it effected his relationship with Hermione. Now he wants to get her back but it will prove harder than he thought, especially now that Viktor has come back into the picture.
1. Alchohol And Red Hair Should Not Mix

A/N: Hey! I've written something finally! Omg, it's been so long! Well, I'm hoping that this is good. It's something totally different from what I usually do. It is hardly fluffy…more angst stuff going on. And that's well that hardly ever happens in my other stories. It will have a good ending, the ending it need to have, but don't expect a lot of things to be 'perfect' in their lives…I'm striving to make it real…Anyway, I hope you like it! R2R!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own them all right! If I did, I'd never let Ron (or Rupert for that matter) out of my sight and you would never be able to share him because he'd be all mine! *glinting eyes* lol, anyway, they belong to J. K. Rowling…the lucky duck.

Rating: Pg-some bad words, sorry kids

Pairing: R/Hr

Setting: Lots of places…but in this one, it's Hogsmeade, mostly. Oh, and it's all in Ron's POV…

Characters: Hermione, Millicent, Harry, and Ron…those are the main ones.

Summary: Ron reflects on something that happened that ruined his relationship with Hermione…not as bad as it sounds, really.

Bitter Tears

Chapter 1

If I could take anything back, anything at all, I would have stopped myself from being such a bloody prat and ruining the best thing I ever had in my whole worthless life. I guess you're wondering what I did. Well, it was the last day of our 7th year. I was dating the most beautiful, amazing, talented person I'd ever met. For those of you who don't know who I'm talking about, I'll give you a hint. She has the most gorgeous brown eyes that I've ever seen in your life. Her hair is always soft and thick and shiny. Her hands fit perfectly in mine, and her lips, well, let's just say I liked them a lot, to keep it short. If you still don't know, her name is Hermione Granger…My 'Mione.

Back to my story though. It was our last day together…our last day as a class, a group, a whole. We might never see some of those people again after that moment. It was very sad. I was even going to miss that scumbag Malfoy (_very_ deep down inside.)

I was 17 and I still thought the world outside Hogwarts was amazing. I was fully ready to apply for the (promised) job at the ministry with my father. At first the prospect of working with Dad was a bit depressing but Hermione showed me what a great opportunity it could be.

Oiy, Hermione…even her name makes my heart feel heavy, and it's been at least six months, maybe more, since it happened. You'll think I'm sappy and that I've gone bloody mad but I miss her more than anything. She was the one good thing in my life and I lost her. Missing her is like going through withdrawals, except that I can never feel complete again. I'll never get over her…and it's all that bloody Slytherin's fault…

I'll explain, because I'm probably confusing you. After our graduation, we went to Hogsmeade. Hermione kissed me and told me she was going to go say her hellos to our classmates. I'm not quite sure where Harry was, but she sure as hell wasn't with me. He would never have allowed me to do what I did. He would have stopped me…

Anyway, Rosemerta came over to my table in the Three Broomsticks and asked what I'd have. I was half thinking I'd tell her 'the usual' AKA, a Butterbeer, but I wanted something a bit stronger, a bit more adult, now that I'd graduated…

"I'll take a pint of Mulled Meade if you don't mind." I remember saying politely.

She looked a bit skeptical but smiled and said, "One pint coming up sweetie," and pinched my cheek before walking away.

I waited only a few minutes for her to return with my drink. Suddenly a pint looked much bigger in my hands than it had in the hands of the other adults. Still, I was seventeen, I was a man now, I was mature enough to handle alcohol…I was full of shit, and spectacularly drunk before I'd finished half the glass. 

That's when Millicent came to pay me a visit.

I suppose that she had always been jealous of Hermione. 'Mione was smarter, prettier, well behaved and mannered. She had a boy friend, whereas Millicent had never had one. She was valedictorian at graduation and by our seventh year, one of the most well liked students in the school, besides Harry of course. Why wouldn't Millicent be jealous? I suppose that's why she did it, why she ruined my life, so that she could get at Hermione…make her pay for simply being the most amazing girl on the planet.

As you may recall, I was completely smashed and (short of singing like a loon) looked the part. Millicent came over and struck up a conversation.

"Hello Ron." She came to sit next to me and gave me a look that was very flirty, and very annoyingly so.

"Nissa seya too Millicent." I slurred in a gruff voice.

"I see you liked that pint." She said winking at me with a slow smile. It seemed that every second that passed made her look more and more like a crocodile ready to capture its prey. "Now that Hermione isn't with you, I can tell you what I've been meaning to." I looked at her, swaying slightly, my head feeling heavy.

"Do you know what I like Ron?" I wobbled my head back and forth and heard her reply in what I can only assume that she hoped would be a both convincing and sensual voice, "I like you."

I remember almost choking on the sip of my pint I'd been taking. "You what?" I said in a strangled voice.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. You know what affect you have on girls." And she scooted (if possible) closer to me. "I never realized it but you really are a very handsome person."

My stupid drunk self blushed. I had blushed for Millicent, while Hermione was my girl friend, while she was smiling and talking and not knowing that her boy friend was doing this to her. Millicent must have liked the affect she had on me because she smiled and lowered her voice. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

I couldn't answer because my head was beginning to feel really awful. I vaguely remember Millicent looking quickly around the bar before her eyes went wide. (I found out why later) She didn't wait half a second before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me, hard.

Now, I don't know if you've ever been drunk, but it ruins your sense of reality. The only person I had ever kissed in my live was Hermione, so in my state of confusion, I thought Millicent was My 'Mione. I kissed her with just as much passion as I would have done with the love of my life, which I have to tell you, is a lot.

The only problem was, I realized quickly that I'd made a mistake, that the person I was completely and utterly making out with was none other than Millicent Bullstrode, not my loving and beautiful girl friend.

No, Hermione was not on the receiving side of the kiss, but I _was_ on the receiving side of her slap.

As soon as I'd broken away from Millicent and stared in horror at her, I felt the slap, cold and hard against my cheek.

Looking up, my mind much clearer, I saw Hermione, My 'Mione, in tears and flushed with anger, and something in her eyes I hadn't seen in a very long time, hate. And I could see the hurt in her eyes. Hurt that I caused. It was a cold glare to receive from anyone, but to get it from the girl that you found yourself falling in love with was just too much.

I can vividly remember the silence that shot through the room as I tried to explain myself. All eyes were on me; even the slightly shocked and confused glance of Harry.

"Hermione, it isn't what it looks like. Please I-"

"Oh, is that so?" She asked icily. "I see you flat out snogging another girl and I'm supposed to believe that it wasn't you cheating on me? I'm supposed to believe that it was an accident. You didn't mean to? You love me?" Her voice dropped lower and I almost felt my heart physically crack in two as she spoke the next words.

"I trusted you Ron. I thought that you cared about me. I even thought that I was," she chocked on the words as tears fell down her cheeks in tracks, "I thought I might have been falling in love with you." She was trying with all her might to keep calm, but the sob that she let out rang in my ears. She covered her mouth and shook her head slowly, willing the tears to go away. "I was wrong, about everything." She said in such a hurt voice. I felt the stinging in the back of my eyes as I looked at her. She looked so fragile right then, all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and keep her there forever.

I reached out and tried to touch her but she pulled her hand away like I had burned her.

"Don't touch me. Just, leave me alone. I never, ever want to speak with you again. I hope your life is pleasant and that you-" she chocked on the words and she couldn't finish because another gasping sob had escaped her lips. She shook her head again and never looked back as she ran out the door, leaving me behind to be glared at by everyone, but glares were the least of my problems. I had lost my life, my love, and my best friend, all in one single stupid moment of confusion. I couldn't bare it any longer so I sat down at the table where I had left my pint and I cried. I felt like I had no reason to live. The pain and loneliness came at a rush and hit me like I'd slammed into a brick wall. I must have sat there for hours, crying and cursing and feeling as lonely as if I had never had a single companion in my entire life.

Harry came to sit quietly next to me as I mumbled to myself that I'd rather die than go through another hour with out her.

"Everything will work itself out and end up the way it was meant to be." He told me after a while. I didn't know how he could stand to talk to me after what he'd seen only hours before.'

I looked up at him, my eyes must have been red and swollen and I sighed. "I can't do it with out her. I can't do anything with out her Harry. You know that. Of all people you're the one that understands that the best…I just, I can't go on."

"You have to. You have to go on. Talk to her in the morning, when you aren't in this state, and promise me you'll never drink that much again until you know you can handle it."

I looked at the floor, shame and tears clouding my thoughts and my vision.

"I'll walk you over to your brothers' shop. You're in no state to apparate anywhere." I looked up thankfully at Harry, who looked back sadly.

"Harry," I managed to strange out, "you don't think I did it purposely do you? You know how much I love her." I was helpless, and I knew I sounded like it, but I couldn't help it. "Millicent was the one who went out and kissed me."

"But the point was Ron, you let her. Come on, we have to catch Fred and George before they close up."

That night I slept in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the twins' joke shop, and what Harry said kept coming back to me. 'But the point was Ron, you let her.' I let Millicent kiss me…I guess the quick response of a keeper at stopping quaffles doesn't carry over as quickly when you're a drunk teenager trying to stop a Slytherin from hitting on you. I'd fucked up, and pretty bloody badly…but the pain I was feeling that day would pale in comparison to what would happen later. The worst was yet to come.

A/N: Sorry about the language, but I had to use it, it seemed right there…Anyway, I hope it wasn't too harsh for you guys. I'm going to write a sequel soon, as soon as I sit down and write one. If I get reviews, maybe it will make me write faster! ;-) Thanks for reading it J

~Addy


	2. The Hardest Months Are The Ones With Out...

A/N: Oh yes! Chapter two! I'm so proud that I'm getting this out and I was so determined to make you guys happy that I even started the third chapter! Aren't you proud?! I hope you are! I'm so glad that you reviewing. I'm just so proud of this story. I mean, it's like my masterpiece because it's my first angst piece, lol! Anyway, I need to say thanx to my reviewers. I've never done this before so bare with me!…

Jess: I'm so glad that you reviewed! You're always a loyal review of mine! And I'm glad you liked it even though it was sad and yes, I know, Ron drunk is not a good site…but I had to do it, or my story wouldn't be how I wanted it to be! Anyway, review again and thanks AFL!!

AngelwingS: "…and THEN i think of Ron and Hermione not together...and that's just not right." Haha, I LOVE that. It should be like, the motto for all R/Hr shippers. Anyway, I'm so glad you're eager to see the sequel, because it's here!!! Yay! Anyway, you'll have to wait a few more chapters for the eventual ending up together…because this isn't going to be THAT short! Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Blade Malfoy Celebare: You reviewed!! Yay! Lol. I'm so glad. And it's my angst fic! Yay! So yeah, I love how you stressed the word amazing! It makes me feel so special! Lol. "British word-thingies" is such a great description of Brit words, lol. And I'm glad you like them. I tried to put ones in that would make it believable and not like I tried to hard to sound British (cuz everyone knows how I'm obsessing to be one of them! Lol) Anyway…thanks for reviewing and can't wait to see you (or if you read this after Friday, glad I saw you) on Friday for the movie!! Bye buddy!!

Celeb Ryu- You guys are SO joined at the hip. You reviewed right before Meagan! Scary coincidence if I have to say so myself. Anyway, I'm glad that you got teary eyed, and that you reviewed. The teary eyeness means that you liked it and you were affected by it so yay for me! And Celeb, Celeb, Celeb…give me something that tells me how I'm doing good, lol. Throw me a freaking bone here, lol…j/k thanks for reviewing bud and (like Meagan) I'll see you on Friday :-D

WeasleyGranger-I know, I'd hug Ron too…poor thing…And I'm glad you're giving me that very subtle hint of liking my story! Lol "ok that's my round about way of saying, "oi keep going".

Slytherin's Minako- Aw! Thanks! I hope I don't make you disappointed with this chapter. I'm really looking forward to proving that it will be great, even past the "so far" stage ;-)

R/Hr Fan- Hey!!!! Isa!!!! Yay!!!! Ok…enough exclamation marks. I'm so glad you reviewed and I'm glad our insanity will ensue even more! I'm happy that we can be strange together and all that goodness but now to your review! Yes! It was the longest review and I just loved your favorite quotes (which I'm proud to say were mine, hehe) and I am just so glad that you liked this! I was worried and sad and thinking no one would review but look at this! I got nine people! *grins* Anyway, I hope you like this one and I can't wait for you to review the next chapter and to read your insanity. One tip though. Put an extra line in between the paragraphs because then it makes them more organized! (and longer too, lol)

ChaCha- Second reviewer man! I'm so glad you could love this and review this! Yay! I hope you review again!

Lleeo- Yay! My first reviewer! I'm so proud of you! Lol. Well, thank you thank you thank you a million times! And please review again!

And now…onto the story!

Bitter Tears

Chapter 2

My father's a great man. For the next three weeks he covered for me at the Ministry, told them I was going through personal problems and that I would be working again as soon as they got better. Of course, in my heart I knew nothing would be better until I had Hermione back into my arms, and seeing as I thought this was never going to happen (and I still think that) the problem looked almost hopeless.

Fred and George were around a lot to help me but Ginny, who was most often the closest member of my family, seemed torn. Over the last few years, she had gotten pretty close to Hermione, especially while we were dating. She didn't know whom to believe so she was helplessly stuck in the middle of this one.

This was also the first summer where Hermione had not stopped to visit. Harry came to stay temporarily, moving all of his things (which was a surprisingly very small amount) into Percy's old room. I love Harry, he's like one of my family, like an extra brother, but it seemed eerily quiet with out Hermione. Something was missing. It was strange, but until then, I hadn't realized how much she really meant to my family. She had always meant quite a lot to me but even mum had been crying when she found out what had happened.

Fred and George were still living at home but their usual liveliness was dampened when I walked into the room. It seemed to happen with anyone in my family. Even Harry was unconsciously quieting any fun or lively conversations he would be having with Gin when I walked into the room. If they were talking, they would stop, and look at me with these sad eyes. They would just kill me. I hated the fact that not only had I hurt Hermione, but I was hurting my family and my friends by just being here. It was like I was a black thundercloud, which affected everyone negatively. I didn't want to bring them down with me but it was very hard not to when some days I couldn't find the strength or will to get out of bed.

I remember not eating for a whole week. I was so malnourished that I got the flu and ended up spending even more time by myself.

That's probably why it happened, and I'm sort of glad it did.

You see, it turns out that no matter how important Percy was to the ministry (he was now the head of the Magical Mishaps division. A very large section of the Ministry) or that my father had worked there for thirty-three years, they needed to fill out my position and couldn't do it while I was sitting at home doing nothing at all. Of course I was sick with the flue for two and a half weeks but they didn't care, which is understandable. They needed someone that they could trust to work, and they hadn't seen that in me. 

Again with the trust issue. I guess I'm just not a trust worthy person…not after all the stuff I've done; cheated on Hermione and not shown up for a job at the Ministry. My life outside of Hogwarts was shaping up to be grand. I had no idea what I wanted to be now that the Ministry had turned me down and I didn't even have my girl friend anymore. If this was reality, please, take it back and put me in Hogwarts again.

My parents were supportive through it all. Mum taught me how to cook during the afternoons, when dad was at the Ministry and I was willing to learn. Dad, though sad that the Ministry gave up on me, didn't get mad that I wasn't ready and willing to continue my life like Harry was. He'd gotten a job as an Auror, not surprisingly. It seems he hadn't had enough adventure tracking down Voldemort at Hogwarts, now he had to track down his followers too.

One day, after the new term at Hogwarts had started (almost four and a half months since we broke up) I called Hermione.

I had always known her phone number. When she first gave it to me in sixth year, I memorized it. Mum had gone out to lunch with the neighbors and dad was working again, so I was alone, and unpleasantly nervous.

I waited ten long seconds, three long rings, and got the answering machine.

"Hello, you've reached the Granger residence. (555) 328-5283. We're sorry for our busy schedules but if you leave your name and your number we will call you back as soon as we can." Her voice sent shivers done my spine. I hadn't heard that voice in four long months, and the last time I had heard it, she was telling me how much she hated me.

There was silence, and then a loud beep and I stared at the phone in my hand. I'd never left a message before.

"Um, Hermione? I'm not, not sure if I'm doing this right," my voice shook, "but, um, look Hermione, you know I'm a jerk ok? You know I screw up and you know how much of a bloody idiot I am but I just," man, was this hard to get out…wobbly voice, stumbling words, and a fear of saying what I truly felt about her held me back for a little while. "Hermione, I miss you, and just, please, please, please, call me back. You have my number. I need to talk to you. We have a lot of things to talk about and I think we-" Three beeps concluded whatever I had just been saying.

I felt hopeless but relieved to know I'd tried to make an improvement in my life.

That day, I had another strange urge…an urge to write. In the back of my mind I had always known we had a typewriter. I remember my dad fiddling with it when I was little, just itching to take it apart and explore its inside. My grandfather, who was the person to give us the machine in the first place would never allow such a thing, so my father had to play with it while it was still all in one piece.

I took the trip up to the attack, trying desperately to ignore the ghoul, who was cackling somewhere up near the rafters, and brought the typewriter back downstairs.

And when everything was hooked up just right, my fingers began sliding over the keys like they had taken over my mind. I just wrote about all of my pent up feelings. I hadn't been able to explain what happened to anyone, not even Harry. It was just too hard before. But somehow, I wrote it all, and not only about the break up, but about my relationship before the graduation night, and what my plans had been for our future.

When I was finished it was fifteen pages long but it wasn't a waste of time. I felt as if a load had been taken off of my shoulders. I felt less bogged down, though all of the reminiscing had left me mentally drained, it felt good to write it out in words. A few days later, I was reading the Daily Prophet and an article caught my eye. It was a large add which stated clearly that the Prophet was looking for new story ideas, and new stories.

It seemed like a long shot to me. Apart from school reports and the story I had just written, nothing that I'd penned before was very good, if it existed at all. Still, what did I have to lose with sending in the fifteen-page story? They could turn me down, I wasn't expecting much from this fiasco, but I might as well try. So the next day I spent checking over for spelling errors (there were many) made sure it sounded as professional as it could, and got Athena, (Gin's owl, who had just sent me a letter. Pig was too small for this job) and sent it off.

I waited a week and nothing came. Two, three, four more weeks. Still nothing. I was beginning to lose heart when one day, a very official looking horned owl (complete with a blue vest and a silver name tag with the name Ook on it) dropped an envelope in my lap before letting itself enjoy a little of my dad's uneaten toast.

I picked the package up lightly and squeezed it, feeling how thick it was. I found with disappointment that it was fairly thin. Steeling myself for the almost certain rejection, I broke the wax seal. With fumbling hands I pulled out only two measly sheets of parchment.

"Dear Mr. Weasley- 

We have read the whole of your manuscript and enjoyed it. (I grinned spite of myself. Maybe I had some talent.) But (oh…there was always a but…) But the Prophet is not looking for this type of story currently."__

My heart fell. I guess I'd always known I wasn't good enough. Hermione had always been the one who was great at writing. However, the letter was not finished, and there was still a second piece of parchment to look at. Maybe there was something on that page that would give me some hope.

"Despite our rejection of a fairly well written essay, we do realize what talent you possess. That is why we here at the Prophet would like you to continue a column, which was left alone after the resignation of our last author. Please consider the offer and write back to us as soon as you can.

Sincerely,

The editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet

Jacob Alexander"

I stared blankly at the sheet of parchment in my fingers. They were offering me a job, and not just any job! I was getting a chance to be a column writer…the writer of a daily column! In a newspaper! A real newspaper! My name was going to be read in thousands of pages by witches and wizards everywhere.

Using the typewriter again, for fear that they would loathe my atrocious handwriting, I wrote them a letter of acceptance. Finishing quickly, I tied the note to Ook's leg and sent it off. If this wasn't luck, I didn't know what was. Maybe Hermione would take me back when she knew that I had a steady and responsible job. Maybe she would let me explain what happened that night back in June. 

Getting up with a burst of energy, I ran to the phone. I had to call her, had to hear her voice. Even if she weren't home, her message machine would still have her voice on it. But then realization hit me…I had called her a while ago and no one had picked up, and she still had not called back.

Well, maybe she had been out. I would try again either way.

I plugged in her number and heard one, two, three rings and then, all of a sudden, I heard a rush of air and someone on the other line said, "Hello?"

My heart raced. "Hermione?" I managed to get out, hoping beyond hope that it was her.

"I'm sorry, but Hermione doesn't live here anymore." I suppose it was her mother on the other end. My spirits dropped and I felt more depressed than I had in days.

"Oh." I said sadly, "Well, thank you."

"Would you like to leave a message with her? Or perhaps call her apartment number?"

"Yes, you don't mind giving me the number do you?"

"No, not at all. Do you have a pen?"

"Yes."

"Ok, it's (555) 719-2845."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger."

I thought she was going to hang up but something stopped her as realization dawned. She had no idea who she just gave her daughter's personal phone number to.

"May I ask who this is? I know it's a bit late."

"Um, my name's Ron. Ron Weasley…"

"You're the one who left the message a few months ago? The one she used to be friends with at Hogwarts right?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger. My dad met you a few times. We all have red hair." He told her, hoping that would jog her memory.

"Oh yes, of course. Well Ronald, I'm sure that Hermione would be angry if I told you this, but you should know, she misses you a lot. She never told us what happened. She only said that she was hurt and we never asked. It was obvious that she cared a great deal about you though."

MY throat tightened and I felt my eyes begin to sting again. Damn the girly emotional crap. I can't cry again. That will make it almost five times in six months. That's almost once a month. But hearing that I had caused Hermione so much pain when I was supposed to be the one closest to her. It was almost too much to take. I was sick of hurting people. I didn't know what to do to stop hurting them though.

In a shaking voice I replied, "Thanks Mrs. Granger, for everything." Before quietly hanging up and putting my head in my hands.

Merlin I missed her. I'd do anything to get her back, to make her see that I had changed. I appreciate her so much more than I had before. I loved her (if possible) more than I had. All I needed to do now was to form some plan of getting her back. That would be the hard part.

A/N: Yay! It's done it's done! Ok, ok, only the second chapter but hey, I'm proud all right. Was that too short? It seemed long when I was typing it…but I guess it isn't. Sorry guys. I meant to make it long. I'll try to make the other one longer. There are a lot of surprises coming your way soon so I hope you stick around and read them! Thanks so much for your support and R2R (remember to review)


	3. Quidditch Players Cause The Biggest Prob...

A/N: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!!! Woohoo! Aren't you glad I'm back? I'm such a lazy duck…I mean, I was online for a long time and I sort of knew where I was going but I wasn't really positive. I bet you all forgot what had previously happened in the story so before the story gets started I'll give you an overview so that you don't have to read the last two chapters all over again. I hope you all enjoy this. I suppose I left you with a bit of a cliffy but I promise, over x-mas break I will work on this more and I will get out the next few chapters. Fear not, Herm is going to be back in the story soon, very soon…Enjoy! Oh…and I have a mistake to report…this is supposed to be like six months after the incident…he's NOT 19 as I put in the first chapter, hehe, sorry guys. I'll change mistake in the first chapter and repost it to help get rid of confusion. Thanks!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here writing this wonderful fan fiction would I. Nope…so, sorry pals, I don't own it.

Rating: Pg (mostly G in this chapter…much lighter than the first ones…)

Setting: The Burrow and Hogsmeade

Pairings: R/Hr

Characters: Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and ppl who work at the Prophet who you'll meet.

Summary: Ron is settled into his job at the Prophet and finds out some bad news. 

Overview: So basically, in the other chapters, Ron and Herm break up because he kisses Millicent and he gets a job at the Daily Prophet, which is where I leave you now.

Chapter 3

A few days passed slowly on as I waited for a response from the Jacob Alexander, the Editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet. It came early one morning late in November. When I came down to breakfast my mum smiled at me and handed me a small roll of parchment. I recognized the seal on the front and my heart beat faster with excitement.

Unrolling it carefully, I smiled brightly as the words rang in my ears.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_We are glad you have accepted our offer for the position here. Please come and visit our headquarters in Hogsmeade as soon as you can. We are greatly looking forward to your addition to the Prophet._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Alexander_

_Editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet_

Mum interrupted me from my thoughts. "Ronald dear, who's the letter from?"

I smiled again, "It's from Jacob Alexander at the Daily Prophet. He wants to offer me a job. I sent in a story to them a while ago. They liked it and told me that they would offer me a job as a columnist there. I thought it would-" But before I could finish, mum was on me, squeezing me to her and forcing the breath out of my chest.

"Oh Ronald, Ronald you have a job! I'm so proud! My son, working at the Daily Prophet! A writer!"

"Mum, mum you're killing me! Let me breathe for a second. I need to take a breath!" She let go, giving me a watery smile and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thanks mom, for all the support you've given me. I don't know what I would have done if you and dad had thrown me out after we graduated…you have so much to deal with, and then to have to put up with me moping around everywhere."

"Oh Ronald don't be silly. We love you and we only wanted the best for you. I'm just so glad that you're beginning to make something of your life." She looked as if she were going to hug me again so I stepped back a little and smiled down at her.

"Do you mind if I borrow your broom? They want me to come to their headquarters today to talk about my position." 

"Of course not dear. Go ahead, and be sure to tell me everything when you return. I want to hear about it all." She said before giving me one more hug, one that was less bone crushing. Giving her a smile and pecking her on the cheek, I went to retrieve her broom.

It took thirty minutes to fly all the way to Hogsmeade. It was weird to see the same street. It felt like a great dream. I had never imagined that I would be this close to Hogwarts again, and the effect was almost overpowering, the memories coming back in floods.

I began to walk down the street, looking for the Prophet's building. It was strange that I'd never seen it before, considering that I was quite a lot while I went to Hogwarts. After popping into the Three Broomsticks for a quick Butterbeer (not looking Rosemerta in the eyes, for I was sure she blamed me for hurting Hermione) I continued down the street, keeping a watchful eye out for the building.

The Daily Prophet building was gigantic. I didn't realize how huge it was until I got next to it. Thinking back, I had always remembered another store here. They must have relocated recently. The building looked fairly new and modern compared to the buildings surrounding it.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward. Once inside I found the desk of the maitre de. After telling my situation, he instructed me where to go. I followed his instructions obediently and I soon found myself standing in front of two huge oak doors. 

"Mr. Weasley I presume?" I heard someone squeak. I looked ahead of me but could see no one. Someone cleared their throat. They were defiantly in front of me somewhere, but I could not see anyone in front of me, just a set of doors. Taking a chance, I stepped back and looked down, and saw a tiny female house elf. Squatting down, I shook her hand.

"Why hello there. I'm looking for a man named Mr. Alexander. Do you know him?"

"Yes sir. That would be master you are talking about sir. He is right in this room here sir." She led me into the room and a short man, who looked at me from behind the desk, greeted me.

"Oh hello Ronald. I'm glad you could make it. I'm Jacob Alexander." He came out from behind the desk and shook my hand. For someone who came up to my chest, he had a very powerful handshake. He smiled up cheerfully at me.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." I sat in a chair near his desk and watched as he sat in his own chair. "As you know, I'm the editor and chief of The Prophet. You won't be working for me directly. Not yet anyway. We are going to start you off with Toby Romero. He is the columnist for current events. I'll have Mintra show you his office."

"Thank you Mr. Alexander. You have no idea how happy I am Mr. Alexander."

He laughed heartily. "I'm glad you're pleased with the job. I will see you around here. Stop by and say hello once in a while."

"Of course Mr. Alexa-"

"You don't have to say my name every time. I know who I am." He told me with evident humor in his voice. I smiled, feeling very relieved. I was not entirely sure how I was supposed to talk to him, considering the fact that he was one of the most important people in the entire newspaper.

"Goodbye Mr., I mean, good bye." I said to him, smiling again and following Mintra the house elf out of his office.

"He has taken a liking to Ronald Weasley sir." Mintra squeaked as they walked down the hall. It took her five of her small steps to catch up to one of mine, so I slowed my pace.

"Do you really think so? He did seem very kind didn't he?" I asked. The little elf bobbed her head up and down excitedly, her huge eyes glowing brightly.

"Mintra knows Master Alexander for many years. Mintra knows when Master likes sir. She can tell." Shooting an eerily toothy grin at him, she stopped at the front of a dark oak door with a nameplate reading, 'Toby Romero'.

"This is the room sir needs to be at. Mintra hopes to see sir again."

"I hope to see you again too Mintra. Good bye." I told her smiling again. However, before she left a thought struck me. "Mintra?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Ron from now on."

"Oh, yes sir. As you wish R-Ron." She stuttered. It looked to me like she had not used such an informal name for someone before. "Mintra needs to return to Master Alexander's office now she will see Ron again soon."

"Bye Mintra." I turned to the door after she left. This was it. I was about to meet the first boss of the first job I had ever had in my life. But I was brave! I was strong! I was determined to do the best, er, whatever my job would entail me to do.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open. "Excuse me, but are you Mr. Romero?" The young man that sat before me looked up. He looked a little shocked though I didn't know why.

"Yes, I'm Toby." He said a little awkwardly. The more I looked at him, the more I realized that he looked strangely familiar, and also very young. "You're Ronald Weasley." He finally said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be working for you. Mr. Andrews sent me here with Mintra."

"Of course, of course. But you are _Ronald Weasley_." I gave him an odd glance. What was he going on about? Why was it so wonderful that I was Ronald Weasley? I had always been Ronald Weasley and no one had thought my name, let alone me as a person, was anything all too special.

"Uh, yes, I am." I responded finally, not knowing what he was expecting me to say.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"I'm sorry." I said earnestly, hoping to all goodness that I had not done something bad to him while in school that he could get back at me for while I was working under him.

"No, no don't be. We weren't in the same house, or even in the same year. I was in Fred and George's year, a Hufflepuff. I only remember you from the spectacular games of Quidditch you played, and for your bravery during the Crisis."

I shuddered as the memories came back in quick succession. Memories of being fifteen years old, cold, damp, scared, hiding in the tunnels of the Forbidden Forest while the Death Eaters came to roam around the school, raiding and looking for muggles. I had fled with Hermione and other students to the caves where we stayed the entire night. It was both the best and worst day of my life. The fear and pain that I felt when I thought of losing Hermione, though at the time she was still only a friend, were almost crushing. However, looking back, it was one of the nights I treasure the most. She had tried to make me believe that she was not afraid, she had always wanted me to believe that, but I could feel it somehow. And that fact made me feel worse than I had ever felt, at that point.

Something changed then. Maybe it was the fear that I could lose her, or maybe it was just the realization that I had to grow up, and in growing up, I became mature enough to see what I had right before me, but she was different to me. I don't know why she let me do it, but I had held her in my arms for as long as I could, the entire night, and I felt safer, calmer with her there. That's how I knew I had changed. She was the same. I just realized how great she was after that. Besides the fact that I realized how I truly felt (or began to realize), that night was the first we ever spent really talking to each other. She told me how frightened she really was, not just for herself, but also for her parents and the other muggle born who would be affected. There was talk that the Death Eaters didn't even want half bloods, which meant that hundreds more would be in danger.

I must not have been paying attention because Mr. Romero was taking and I never noticed.

"I'm sorry Ron, I should not have mentioned it. I didn't mean to make you feel bad on your first day here. However, I mean what I said about the Quidditch. You were amazing out there. After Wood left, and the team started losing, you came and made them better than they had been in a long time. Best keeper we had while I was going to Hogwarts at least."

I beamed at him and shook my head. "Well, Wood was incredible too. I wasn't that great." Praise wasn't something I usually got, and receiving it now felt strange. "And Harry, he was a much better player than I was."

"Not better, good, but not better. You two were an amazing team. You could have gone on to play some great games if you had gone professional." As if he had finally realized how off track the conversation was, he stood and came to shake my hand. "I'm Mr. Romero, but I had better not hear you call me that. My name is Toby, and I'd prefer you to use that name."

I laughed and nodded, "I'll remember never to call you that." I told him, "as long as you swear you won't call me Ronald. Ron will do just fine."

"You've got a deal Ron. Now I'll show you your desk, but you won't be there very often. I'm going to need you to do interviews and take pictures for the stories we'll be working on."

"I'll be doing interviews?" I asked excitedly. "That's great! So when do we start?"

"Not today. Right now, we're getting you settled in. We'll be starting next week."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was going to get to interview famous witches and wizards from all over the world. I was going to be given one of the fanciest (charmed) muggle cameras to take photographs with. It was probably going to be the most expensive thing I had ever held in my life, and I could hardly believe it. Best of all, I was starting in two days. Nothing could get me down.

That was two months ago. Right now, my job at the Prophet is steady. Toby's a great boss and friend to me. Harry moved out to get his own flat, but he visits quite a lot and enjoyed the time he had to spend with Ginny during Christmas break.

It's January now, and I've finally gotten my apparation license. Toby was surprised that I hadn't gotten it before and made me go as soon as I could to get it. He jokingly told me he'd have to fire me if I came bumbling in on the old broom I had been using.

None of the stories we have done have been very interesting to me. The sports page (written by that smug bastard Garret Neithen) gets the chance to interview the big sports stars. Harry was even in here a few times, and I got the chance to laugh with him afterward about the interview. Even Harry noticed how Garret acted. He was very cocky about his position, especially around me, knowing that I'd love to have the position. However, I wouldn't give up the chance to work with Toby for anything. We had become great friends while working together, and that was worth more than a chance to talk to the famous Quidditch stars.

Viktor Krum has been in the news quite a lot lately. The Quidditch season is starting again soon, and Bulgaria is one of the teams that are being followed closely. Viktor has also gotten himself a fan base, bigger than the one he had while I was at Hogwarts. While the male members of the office were betting on which teams Bulgaria would win (or in my case, lose) to, the women were goggling over the new pictures Garret had taken. I suppose I can understand. The twenty-two year old has shaped up finally. He's been looking far less surly and his eyebrows have been tastefully plucked, thank Merlin. The pictures in Garett's section have actually made him look handsome.

In last week's issues, Toby and I worked on a story about the top ten most important people this year. Krum was third, and the girls in the office all squealed and pleaded for me to get an autograph for them, or to have him take a picture with them. It was almost disgusting me, but I gave in and asked him to sign a few things, being the nice guy I am. I suppose he either didn't care, or didn't recognize me. I bet that rat's forgotten all about Hermione, and it's a good thing he has too.

As I walked down the hall toward Toby's office today, I felt happy that we didn't have a new story that needed an interview with it. We always had our largest articles on Wednesday, and today was Monday. I had a whole two days of peace left. Not that I didn't enjoy my job, but it did get stressful occasionally.

Toby looked grim as I walked into the office. His glasses were on the end of his nose and his hair stuck up in odd places as if he had run his hand through it many times.

"Morning Toby. What's wrong with you? You look as if someone's died." His face turned pale as he stuttered a hello, and I suddenly hoped that my joking prediction had not been correct. "Toby, what happened?" I asked, now very concerned that something was wrong.

"I read that story you turned in. The one that got you this job."

"The one about 'Mione?" I asked, the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Yes, that one. It was good, very good. You care a lot about her. I can tell."

A panic rose in my chest as my breathing came in short. I hadn't felt this way since the Crisis. It was the same feeling I had when I thought that the Death Eaters might kill Hermione that night in the caves. Hermione couldn't be hurt. That would not be why Toby was acting like this. I would have heard another way. He would have called me, told me not to come in. Still, I needed to know what was causing him such grief, and my voice came out shaky when I said, "Toby, what are you getting at? What's wrong? Nothing's happened to 'Mione right?"

"No, no, she's perfectly healthy as far as I know. It's just…" He stopped and pushed a sheet of paper toward me.

Written in bulky writing, a letter to both Toby and I was laid out. My throat tightened with worry as I read the letter aloud to Toby.

_"'Dear Mr. Romero and Mr. Weasley,_

_As you have been so kind to my client, we have decided to allow the Prophet to be the first paper to write about his engagement. Tell me the day you wish to make the interview and Viktor will meet you with his fiancé. He is eager to tell the public about the engagement and glad that you will be the two doing it for him.'"_

"Toby, I don't see why I would care that Viktor's getting married. I know the girls will go wild with sorrow about it, but how does that affect me?"

"Read the post script Ron." He told me, definitely not looking me in the eye as he said it.

_"'Ps. Both Mr. Krum and Ms. Granger…' _what?"

I stared down at the slip of paper, looking up to Toby with a shocked expression on my face. It could not be saying what I thought it was. It just wasn't right. Someone was playing a joke on me. "What is this Toby? Who gave this to you?"

"It came with an owl about an hour ago…it's the truth Ron…supposedly, he proposed to her a few days ago, and she agreed."

"Willingly?" I was not going to believe this, there was no way that this could be real.

"They didn't say, but Ron, he didn't force her to say yes."

My hands were shaking as I continued to stand in the doorway, the letter clamped in my hand. "But, it can't be. Viktor doesn't love her. She can't love him! I just don't understand!" I shouted, collapsing into a chair nearby.

"I'm sorry Ron. Listen, you have my permission to take the day off if you want. Sort things out."

"But, but…she can't marry him." It sounded weak as I said it, but I was feeling terrible. I didn't know what to say. Toby had to know how I was feeling, had to understand. "He can't marry her, because I'm in love with her."

Toby didn't seem as fazed by this new revelation even though I felt slightly surprised that I had said it aloud. I felt hopeless but light at the same time. It was the first time I had voiced the thought and somehow, it made me feel stronger, more determined.

"Did you tell her that Ron?"

"Well, no. I never had the courage to while we were going out, and by the time I felt like I had enough courage, it was too late." I put my head in my hands and mumbled, "She hates me now. I can't tell her now because it's too late. She doesn't care about me anymore. She won't even talk to me."

"Ron, pull yourself together and look at what's going on. If you feel sorry for yourself, the girl you love is going to leave your life forever. Now you have to do something about it. I know we've only known each other for a few months but I know how much you care about her. If you ever do anything correct in your life, do this correctly. I've never had that; someone that you know is the person you need to spend the rest of your life with. She's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with am I correct?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I'm still young to think about something that serious, after all, I'm only seventeen still. But, really, as I think about it, I can't imagine living with anyone else for the rest of my life, and not being with Hermione, it was just something I couldn't bear to think. I may be young but I definitely found my soul mate, and she was about to marry someone else. I suddenly felt a great anger and hate toward Viktor, one ten times as bad as the hate I felt toward him in my fourth year. I still hadn't answered Toby's question.

"Yes. She's the one. I can't even imagine her not being with me." I told him seriously, looking him in the eye before looking at the floor. "What am I going to do Toby? How am I going to do this?"

"I'll help you. Harry will help you. You're going to be ok. And I'm going to get you back to her if it's the last thing I ever do. But if you don't hurry, she'll marry that jerk and you'll never get your chance at having her back."

He was right. I needed to do something about it, and I needed to do it fast. I would talk to her as soon as I could and tell her that I still cared about her, more than anything else in the world, more than my own life. However, she was engaged to Viktor Krum, that piece of shit. No matter how popular and no matter how handsome he was, he would _never_ take my 'Mione away from me, not as long as I'm alive to stop him, and somehow, I'll convince her that I'm a better person now, one that will do whatever they can to get her back.

A/N: So…are you guys mad at me? Was it too predictable? Because I know a lot of people make her marry Viktor…but I'm going to have Herm explain herself sometime during the story, so you'll hear how she met Vicky again…and you'll have Ron being angsty and missing her and all that good stuff. I'm giving this to you as a Christmas present so you'd better enjoy! Humph. :-p just kidding. Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys!

~Addy


	4. Interview With A Quidditch Player

A/N: Hey all!! I'm updating! I know it's been a while but the thing is, I'm doing it, so hurray for me! I've written the fifth chapter too but I want to wait a bit before I post it…I know, you guys are all going to be, why? Why must you make us wait?? Well, I'm the author, and that's what I want so….so….so there! :-p lol Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have _written the fifth book by now!!!!!!!!!!_ so no…I don't own it.

Setting: The Prophet's Building.

Rating: Pg because frankly, if a five year old could read, and they read this, they'd be bored out of their minds…that's what G is…people who are six and younger need to have "parental guidance" when they're parents are choosing whether or not they should let them see the movie…ok, that's more than you needed to know….

Pairings: R/Hr

Characters: Ron, Viktor, and Hermione.

Summary: Ron's interview has come and now it's time to face Hermione again…probably not as dramatic as it should be *sigh*.

Chapter 4

A week had passed and the fact that Hermione was marrying Viktor had finally begun to sink in. I'd been sad enough before this, when we had first broken up. That's probably why the sorrow I'd previously felt was replaced by blind anger and hatred toward Viktor. He took her from me, or at least in my view, he did.

The interview would be in three days. I needed to control my emotions around Viktor. No matter now angry I was at that son of a bitch, I wasn't about to lose my job over him, no way in hell.

I went through two days in a blaze of emotions, going from worry all the way to anger and back to sorrow. Not only would I be really seeing Viktor for the first time in years (my attitude about him the same, if not worse from my last true meeting with him) but Hermione would be there, in all her beauty. Thinking about seeing her again made my knees weak. I had so much to tell her. I just wished that I had more time in which I could prove to her that I had changed, grown as a person, and that I loved her more than anything else in the world.

"Morning Ron." Toby called as I walked into my office.

"So what's the schedule today?"

"Well, there's been a change in plans about that interview with Krum and Hermione. He wanted to make it earlier because he has an interview with Quidditch Weekly tomorrow and one with some American magazine that day after that which couldn't be moved. They're coming in at noon today."

"They're what? Today?" I asked in shock. Toby nodded. "Well isn't this just damn dandy? All right. It's probably better that I'm getting it over with anyway." I said as I dropped my head onto my desk.

"I'm trying to see if I can take her on a friendly get together after the interview." I told toby, not bothering to lift my head.

"You mean the I'm-taking-her-for-a-friendly-drink-and-telling-her-I-love-her friendly reunion? Or the actual friendly reunion?" Toby asked. That damn boy knew me too well.

"I'd make it the first if I didn't know she hated me so much. Maybe she's forgiven me but she doesn't care about me anymore."

"I doubt that's the truth. It all depends on how forgiving she is."

"Yeah…well, there's no point in not trying right? As long as Viktor doesn't find out. He's shorter than I am but he's twice as strong from all that damn Quidditch."

"Don't get caught then. And if all else fails, act like you just met up with her unexpectedly."

With that in mind the hours passed slowly by. I was to meet them at an enclosed room in the building. It wasn't too far from where my office was so I didn't leave very early. I tried to remain positive while I walked down the hall. After all, Viktor may be a popular, rich, famous Quidditch star, and I may be a poor working class with no popularity or fame but Hermione and I had a history. We have a good history. We have known each other for almost seven years now. That had to count for something.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the interviewing room and felt myself go weak all over. She was in the corner, reading a book. My lips curled into a smile. I missed seeing her read. It was such a simple little act, her reading a book, but it was so endearing to me that my heart melted and I had the biggest urge to run to her and wrap my arms around her small waist. I could hold her there forever and I'd be content for the rest of my life.

My happy little bubble was burst however when Viktor called to me from the other side of the room.

"Ah, Ronald Veasley! It pleases me to see you again. You have been vell?"

I tried to hide my cringe, and ignore Hermione's shocked gaze, as I heard that unforgettable (and frankly crappy) accent. "Hello Mr. Krum. I'm glad you and your fiancé" I almost choked on the word, "could make it today. I know how busy your schedules have been lately."

"Hermioninny (A/N: please tell me what the correct spelling is! I can't find my fourth book *gasp*) is it not good that Veasley is the interviever? Vas he not a good friend of you at Hogvqrts?"

Hermione had come to stand before me and she was eyeing me with a close gaze. I flushed crimson, feeling like a fifth year all over again, as she looked me over. I felt embarrassed and more ashamed of what I'd done than I ever had felt before. And I was suddenly very concerned about what her answer would be to Viktor's question. Did she still consider me a friend?

"Actually, yes, he was a good friend, my best friend. You remember fourth year of course. That's when you met him first. Do you remember him at all?"

"Yes. Your brother Mr. Veasley, Charlie, he vas a good man. Very good Quidditch player he vas."

"Yes, he was. All in all I'm glad he didn't go pro. He's much better at the dragon work…more passionate about that." I replied, wanting to spend as little time with Viktor as possible.

"Let's get this interview started shall we?" Hermione said in that voice she used on Harry and I when we got off topic.

"Sure. Let's go sit over here." I told them, showing them to a couch where the two sat down next to each other. If I hadn't known they were engaged, I would have thought they were mad at each other, the way they were sitting so far from each other. However, they were still engaged, even if they weren't sitting close, so I started the interview.

It's true, I was the interviewer, but Viktor hardly allowed me to ask a question. He was talking about himself so much that I had to rush to write down everything he was saying. Hermione still hadn't said much. She just sort of sat and watched as if she wasn't even part of the interview at all. I decided, as Viktor spoke of Quidditch, which wasn't part of the interview, to slip Hermione a note to invite her to the outing with me. Sure, if I did it did it this way, I wouldn't know her answer before I actually got to the bar, but I also wouldn't risk having to ask her to meet me there and have Viktor get angry at me. He might revoke the right for us to do the article. 

I wrote the note on a scrap of paper. 'Meet me at Parado at five tonight,' (it's a muggle bar, for those of you who don't know) 'We need to talk –Ron.'

I smiled as a memory from months earlier returned. It was the day that I determined I'd tell Hermione how I felt about her. We were in History of Magic, sitting together, when I looked at her and knew that today was the day I'd tell her how much I cared about her. Of course, Being the person who is terribly wonderful at voicing what they want to say out loud (_not_) I felt it would be much easier if I wrote her a note (which is the thing that originally reminded me of this). It said simply 'Meet me in the third floor corridor after dinner'. She gave me a stern look when I pushed the note toward her but it changed to a look of confusion, even a bit of fear. To reassure her (and myself) that everything was all right, I took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

After eating (or rather, picking at) my dinner quickly, I left the table with Mcgonogal's permission, telling her I had a stomachache. I had ran up the stairs, conjured one of my strawberry sugar quills into a white rose, and pulled the comb through my hair again hastily, before rushing out, hoping that McGonagal would not try to check on my 'stomach ache'.

I made it to the corridor in no time and slipped into the unlocked door. (the protections had been removed in third year) The first room looked giant with out Fluffy in it to occupy the space. I waited a few minutes as my heartbeat grew faster. I'd known her for six years by then and I thought I knew her pretty well. I was almost sure that what I felt toward her, was the same she felt toward me. Of course, I wasn't sure, because she had never actually told me, but it was almost as if she didn't need to tell me for me to know.

A creek behind me made me jump. Hermione was there, looking slightly nervous at me.

"Hi Ron." She said, almost timidly. It was so endearing and I felt my heart melt just looking at her. "Why was it so important for me to come? I have some studying I need to do and-"

"It will only take a few Minutes 'Mione." The name slid off my tongue. I'd never called her that before, thought of her like that, but never said it out loud. She smiled brightly, something which I took to mean that she didn't mind the name. "You see, I have been trying to find out the right way to tell you this for at least a year and a half now. I guess today is just the best day for me." I looked down at my hands and saw the rose. "Oh, and this is for you."

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful. And I must say, this quill really got a good transfiguration on it." Leave it to Hermione to make the conversation turn toward work. "But I've interrupted you so go on."

I cleared my throat and prepared myself. This was it. I had to tell her now. "you see, the thing is Hermione…the thing is," I sighed, well _that_ went well. I tried again, "We've been best friends for a very long time, and, well," I was beginning to look pale and Hermione was looking concerned. "What if I told you that I didn't want to be friends anymore?" Once it left my mouth I couldn't change it but the pain in her eyes told me I'd clearly not said _that_ the right way.

"Ron, if you really don't want to talk to me then be an adult and tell me." She told me quietly.

"No, no! That's not what I meant." I said, pushing myself to go on. I stepped forward a little and found one of her hands. "I meant well, what would you do if I had said that I wanted to be more to you than just a best friend?"

Her hand went limp in mine and she was looking shocked if nothing else. "Are you saying that you actually felt like that or is it just supposed to be hypothetical?"

I almost laughed, almost. The tension had gotten had gotten up very far but I felt so much better after she said that. It was almost a reminder of why I was putting myself through this…because she was the I was doing it for. It was so like her to say something like that.

Using words would have made the whole conversation very removed, like a business deal. That was why instead of giving her a straight forward vocal answer, I kissed her. Nothing special. It wasn't Earth shattering or anything, but it felt right to me, as if that one act brought everything into focus and made everything click.

Looking back it was only a peck but if Hermione hadn't known what I'd meant by my roundabout explanation, she sure did now.

That first kiss was what lead me to dating her and what eventually lead me to sitting in the insufferably small interviewing room with a Quidditch star and the love of my life.

"Vell Mr. Veasley, I thank you for listening to us. I vill look forvard to reading it in this paper. I am sure Hermioninny is pleased doing this vid me. Ve are very happy vhen ve are together. Good day Mr. Veasley." Viktor said once again, shaking my hadn.

With the note ready in my hand I shook Hermione's small hand too. The paper slipped from my palm to hers. She gave me a single questioning glance, still unable to look me in the eyes, and stuck the note in her pocket. Now all I would have to do was go to Parado and hope that she would come to meet me there. My chances were slim but I still had a chance, and that one percent chance she might still care was what kept me going.

A/N: Yay! Good? Bad? Ugly? :-p Ok…bad western joke…anyway, was it ok? It felt kind of boring to me…but the next chapter will (hopefully) be better…Hope you liked it, leave me a message and tell me how I did!

~Addy

Ps…if ya need help finding the review button it's down here:

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

\/ Thanks!!!


	5. Ignore This

Hey guys, ff.net is being an idiot and it for some reason won't let me upload this chapter…it only shows the stupid authors note…if there is anything you guys think I could do about this….that would be great. I think I'll try it again soon…but with finals coming I'm having less time to do everything, so if it isn't up soon, then that's why. If you have any clue as to what's happening, you can e-mail me and tell me what happened….thank you!

The very sad author

~Adnap Nottap


	6. The Effect Of A Simple Song

A/N: Hey all! I'm so sad…I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter but thanks to all of you who reviewed! And to tk's angel, I know, I know, I'm a meanie for not posting when I had the chapter written but I always want to wait a few days until I post the next one. I'll have you know, I haven't written the sixth chapter yet…so I'm not purposefully making you suffer this time. I have finals soon so it will be a while until I write and post the sixth chapter…sorry guys…L Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and please please please review!! It really isn't hard to say a few words and it makes me feel much better about what I write. Flames are accepted, I can't stop you from not liking something I write, and it will help me improve…Anyway, onto the story now!

Disclaimer: Nope *sigh* I don't own it….I'm sad, it's very depressing not to have written something this amazing, but still, it's all right. Oh, and I don't own the song lyrics either…those are by um…Savage Garden I think. I love you guys! *hugs the band*

Rating: G

Pairings: R/Hr

Summary: I think that this isn't as dramatic as it probably should be L I'm sorry if it seems that way…Anyway, Ron goes to Parado to see if Hermione comes to meet him there…And you'll just have to see what happens after that…

Character: Ron, Hermione, and a new character I made up.

Chapter 5

It was five thirty and I'd been waiting at the bar for an hour. I wanted to be early so that I wouldn't miss her. Of course, an hour ahead of time may have been a little bit overboard. Still, I was comfortable here. Toby had brought me here a few times to get me into more muggle experiences. He had been the first wizard in his family so naturally he had a lot of muggle influence. It was a part of him that he didn't want to give up.

I'd been sitting at the bar for a while when the bartender said, "Do you want something to drink? A pint or some gin maybe?" I'd never had gin before but I knew it had alcohol in it so I shook my head and asked for a glass of water instead.

"I'd suggest not asking me to a bar of all places next time Ronald." I heard from behind me. I turned and was looking at Hermione. I was surprised at how short her hair was. She had put it in a ponytail earlier but let it down now. It looked really good like that. But I was staring so I looked away and beckoned her to sit down on a stool next to me.

"I haven't drank alcohol since, well," I stopped. It felt so strange not being able to say things to her anymore.

"I know what you mean." Was all she said to me. I got my water and took a small sip from it as an awkward silence came over us. She ordered a virgin drink I'd never heard of before. I suppose she wasn't very fond of alcohol either.

All of a sudden Hermione turned toward me, that annoyed looking her eyes (I finally got the courage to look there for more than a second) "Why did you ask me here Ron? I could be doing other things you know?"

"I thought I'd ask you for your view on the engagement. And, besides that, I thought it would be good to talk, about everything."

"Ok then. I'd say it's safer to do the interview first."

"Well, um, ok. How did you meet, er, the second time?"

"I'm working at the Ministry now. They added a new department called Mistreatment of Magical Creatures. Naturally I wanted to work there because-"

"Spew." I said quietly, smiling.

"It's S.P.E.W. Ron." She told me, though it came out less forceful than it had back in fourth year. It was almost like it hurt her to joke around with me anymore…not that the fact was a surprise to me after what I did to her.

"I'm sorry. I interrupted you, go ahead."

"Like I was saying, I worked in the Mistreatment of Magical Creatures Department and Viktor was brought in one day. It wasn't a house elf he had been supposedly mistreating. They said his owl had been hurt and he had forced it to send a letter. To make this a bit shorter, what happened was I found out that a few of his friends had borrowed the owl. They were the ones who abused it. Viktor wanted to take me out to dinner to thank me. We got along pretty well so he asked me to attend some of his practices. We spent more time together until he asked me to marry him. It was a pretty simple way that he asked. Nothing amazing but it was sweet never the less." She stopped and bit her lip before taking a sip of her drink.

"So when did he first tell you that he loved you?" I asked casually. They had only gone out for five months and she thought he was the one who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? The idea of it was burning me up inside.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Ron."

"I was just wondering. I'm sorry if it's a question that bothers you but shouldn't it be a good thing that you like talking about?" I'd gotten her there. She couldn't deny that it was a good ting. But she obviously didn't want to tell me the answer.

"Well, yes of course but it's simply non of your business." She told me stubbornly, "Besides, Viktor doesn't need to tell me in words that he loves me."

"He hasn't told you that he loves you? And you're marrying him?" I asked in shock.

"I've already told you, it's none of your business but no. He hasn't told me in those exact words."

"But…why would you…never mind. It's rude of me to ask. I'll just leave it at that." The silence that followed my statement was tense and I could tell Hermione was angry but neither of us said anything.

"You know what Ronald Weasley? You never told me that you loved me either so don't you dare say Viktor's a bad person and that he isn't right for me because you don't know what true love is." That comment made me really look at her. Hermione wasn't the type of person who got married on a whim. The whole time I was thinking of excuses for how she might have gotten herself into the relationship with Viktor with out meaning to. Could it be that she really loved him?

And what further saddened me by her words was the fact that she thought I truly didn't know what love was in the first place. Imagine me, not knowing what true love was. That was totally off the wall, and I was _not_ about to let her hit me with that without putting up a fight first.

"I know perfectly well what true love is!"

"Oh? Enlighten me Ron!"

People around us were beginning to stare but after so many years of that happening, I was fairly used to it, and I was far too angry to care. "Love is passionate. Love isn't just something you say to anyone. It's a power over you that gives you hope when you feel like you're at the end. It makes you want to do things you never imagined you could do. When you love someone you'd do anything to keep them as close to you as possible and," my voice faltered for a second and my tone grew softer, "and if you do something terrible to them, something awful, you never let yourself live it down. You keep reliving the mistake. You wish with all your being that it had never happened because it ruined the best thing that you ever had and now you'll never be able to get that back…I highly doubt that's what Viktor has for you. He doesn't have passion. He'll make you his trophy wife but it seems you're happy so I won't judge you. It is your life after all."

Hermione wasn't looking at me anymore. Her gaze was set straight ahead of her. Even from my angle I could see her eyes fill with tears. I didn't know which part of my speech had made her cry but I felt a knot of guilt form in my chest. I had an amazing talent at making girls cry. 

She wiped her eyes hastily and took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe we should talk again later Ron." Her voice was thick and my urge to comfort her grew stronger. I missed her. Merlin I missed her. She was sitting right next to me but it wasn't really her. She was detached and removed. She didn't put any emotion out now. It was terrible how I could be so close to her yet I could feel so utterly far away. I had to say something to make her stay. I couldn't bare to see her leave now.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm sure, well, I'm sure that Viktor," I forced the next line, not truly believing it, "I'm sure he loves you very much. I shouldn't say anything about your life. I'm not worthy of it…and you know that. What I did to you, everything I did…it was all a lot of awful things and if I were you I'd not forgive myself either. I understand that but please, let me try to at least make our business relationship together a civil one. Let me make it up to you."

Before she could respond, a voice rose from somewhere at the stage and announced that the dj would be taking requests. Then, they informed everyone there that there would be karaoke in an hour and a half.

For some strange reason, I found myself really wanting to do the karaoke. Maybe it was the need to make everything up to her by embarrassing myself in front of everyone. Or maybe I just wanted to do it because I'd seen other people do it when I was in the bar. If you don't mind singing then it really isn't too bad. Of course, Ron Weasley's singing…well, considering I've never sang in front of other people…I don't know how bad I am, but I've always fancied myself an ok singer. I'm not amazing at it but all the same-

"Ron, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Hermione's voice cut into my thoughts and my gaze snapped back to her. "Now, like I said before, I'll stay, but only if you stop saying rude remarks about my fiancé. It isn't fair to him. He isn't here to defend himself."

I really wanted to snap back that she was here and if she loved him so damn much she should defend him herself but that would just have made her angrier. Instead, I nodded and Hermione finished her drink. After I had paid for the drinks, we turned and watched the others dance.

It made me pretty angry actually, watching them all dance, having a good time, even if a lot of them weren't dancing too close. After all, it just made the fact that everyone else had someone and I was completely alone more obvious.

I didn't care if she _was_ Viktor's fiancé or not. I was bored (and clearly Hermione was getting that way too) and if I didn't do something soon I'd go insane. Or maybe I'd just go to sleep. But all the same, what I really wanted to do was dance.

I wasn't sure if Hermione would want to dance with me, and I wasn't sure how Viktor reacted to things like that. I am her ex-boy friend…I hadn't thought of it like that before. It's very disheartening, but either way, there were too many unknowns and boundaries I had to cross if I wanted to ask her to dance. Even as one friend asking another, it would have been complicated.

Knowing all this I said, "Excuse me for a minute." And I headed toward the restroom. I didn't want her to think I was rude by not asking her first, so if I did find someone who wanted to dance with me, the plan was to just pretend they'd began talking to me after I left the bathroom. 

I'm really not conceited, I'm just used to it happening. That's why I wasn't surprised (I'd almost expected it) when a girl who had the same look as Lavender came up and said hello. Maybe it was because I'm tall, or the fact that they can notice me better by my red hear, but I've found that there are a lot of girls who've come up to me in the bar lately.

I said hello to her and tried to step back a little so that I wouldn't be able to see anything I shouldn't be seeing (Heck, I'm tall and she wasn't exactly covered up)

"So, you're here alone? What a shame. I'm sure you can get any girl to dance with you. I'm surprised I found you by yourself." She said as she smiled at me and pulled at a curl.

Why did girls have to do this kind of stuff? I would much rather talk to a girl who could keep up a conversation. This whole act that she was putting on, well, it just didn't attract me in the smallest bit. Maybe when I was an (idiotic) fourteen year old, I would have jumped at the chance to do whatever this girl wanted, but now, someone who was pretty and made themselves look like they were easy just didn't catch a glance from me anymore.

"Actually, I'm here with my friend. Maybe I should be getting back to her." I said. She was pretty annoying but she was still a person and being rejected still hurt so I was trying to make it as painless as possible.

She didn't look fazed at all and said that if my friend ever left I could go and find her. Then I turned around again and began walking back. But almost as soon as I had taken two steps I found myself sitting on the floor.

I'd run right into someone. She was tall (or at least looked it from where she was sitting on the floor) with black hair and glasses. Somehow she didn't fit in with the other girls here. Perhaps it was because she wasn't wearing something two sizes too small, and she wasn't acting fake around me. Whatever it was, it made her very noticeable, to me at least.

Getting up quickly she grabbed the purse that had fallen to the floor and helped me up. Behind her I could see Hermione watching with quite a lot of interest, but I tried to ignore that fact. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?" She asked, giving me a truthful look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm great. You didn't hurt me. I fall on my ass all the time. I think I'm used to it now."

She smiled, "My name's Rebecca."

"I'm Ron. It's nice to meet you. Are you up for some dancing? I've been wanting to for a while."

"Sure." She said and we retraced my steps until we were somewhere in the center of a large group of people who were all dancing a heck of a lot better than I ever could. However, I was the one who had asked her to dance with me in the first place, so I might as well try it. I'm sure she wouldn't care if I was awful at dancing. 

We danced for a while and I got her a drink (though she told me she'd much rather pay for it herself). We were sitting at a table now, and just talking about the strangest things. I could see her being a very good friend to me. It felt comfortable sitting and having a good time just talking to someone. I hadn't done that (if you don't count Toby) for quite a while and it felt nice to do it again. 

Then I began feeling guilty. Rebecca was a great person, and I could tell she'd be an amazing person to hang out with, but until I got over Hermione, I wouldn't be able to truly care about anyone else. Rebecca didn't deserve that. I just didn't want to make her think that I had been leading her on to believe that I was interested in well, having a more serious relationship with her. The only person I could ever truly see myself with, for the rest of my life, is Hermione.

"You know Ron, this is really fun. I don't think I've laughed this much in a long time." She told me. I made up my mind, I had to say something to her about Hermione.

"Yeah, neither have I." I told her, though I sounded less enthusiastic than I should have been. "Listen Rebecca, you're a lot of fun to talk to but I have to be honest. I'm well, it's kind of complicated but…do you see that girl over there? At the bar?" I said, motioning to where Hermione sat alone watching the dancers and tapping her feet to the music.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, you see, I'm in love with her." The words hung in the air and Rebecca smiled. Whatever I had been expecting, it wasn't anywhere close to _that_.

"Oh, you were worried I'd be hurt Ron?" I nodded, I was very confused. "I saw you two sitting together before. I'd already known you were in love with her before I even talked to you."

"You did? So, you don't think I was like, leading you on or anything? I didn't hurt your feelings?"

"No, of course not. Ron, true love is hard to miss. It's like an energy force. You can feel it radiating off someone. Only yours is different. You looked truly awful sitting with her."

"Oh thanks a lot." I replied sarcastically.

"Let me finish. You see, when most people are in love, they look constantly happy. With you, well, you look as if the end of the world is coming."

"That sort of happens to you when the girl you're in love with is going to marry someone else who isn't right for her."

"Have you told her you love her?"

"It's not that easy. I mean, we used to be together, and then I did something stupid and we broke up. We had been together for only five months. Then she met up with Viktor and in four months he asks her to marry him. How can  you fall in love with someone in four months, so much that you know they're the one for you?"

"You did it in five." She said plainly.

"No, no that's different. You see, even though I only dated her for five months, I had known her since I was eleven and I've had six years to fall in love with her. I mean, it didn't take me more than a year, but I still had all that extra time."

"Ok, well, I believe that Viktor doesn't love Hermione. After all, Krum doesn't love much but Quidditch. Still-"

"How did you-"

"Not many of our kind can go through life with out watching _some_ Quidditch Ron. I went to Salem School of Sorcery, and transferred to Hogwarts for my sixth and seventh year. But let me finish. Even if he obviously doesn't love her as much as you do, that doesn't mean Hermione doesn't love him. We could argue all day about who loves her more but the only person who knows what's right for Hermione, is Hermione."

I nodded. Of course Rebecca was right. I couldn't argue she wasn't if my life depended on it. But the fact that it wouldn't be easy to tell what was going to happen in my future was annoying and it made me pretty angry.

"Introduce me to her. I think she's rather jealous of me now that I've been monopolizing your time. The last thing you want to do is make her think you don't care about her as much as Viktor.

She finished her drink and we went to the bar. Hermione pretended not to see me as I sat down next to her, and Rebecca stood awkwardly next to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'Mione. We just kind of, bumped into each other. I would have come back but I didn't want to be rude to her…This is Rebecca."

Hermione turned and regarded Rebecca with a stern glare. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Hermione, if Ron had not previously told you."

"Yes, he told me. It's great to meet you too Hermione." She looked down at the watch on her hand. "It's getting a bit late, so I'll have to get going. Thanks for the dance Ron, and feel free to send me an owl sometime. I hope we get to meet up again sometime Hermione." With that, she left the bar.

"Hey, 'Mione, you all right?"

"I am perfectly fine, but will you stop calling me that?"

My heart dropped. She wanted me to stop calling her 'Mione? But I'd called her that for almost a year now. And I'd thought of her like that for almost the whole time I'd known her. Well, really only about four and a half years, but still, that was a long time. It would be difficult to stop calling her that.

"All right. I'm sorry Hermione. Would you like to dance?"

"Shouldn't you be bumping into someone else for that?" She asked coldly.

"I could, but I'd much rather dance with you." Why did girls have to be so damn confusing? She's dating someone else yet she's getting mad at me for dancing with other people. She can't possibly still care about me because she's defending Viktor and saying she's in love with him. Sometimes I just wish I had a dictionary of girl behavior so I'd be able to know what the heck they meant.

She gave me a glance at what I'd said but turned away and opened her mouth to say something.

"Time for karaoke guys and gals." The announcer at the front of the room interrupted. "Lets get some brave volunteers up here!" I didn't go up when the call was made for volunteers. I was far from chickening out, but I wanted more people to leave before I embarrassed myself.

"I'm going to sing a song Hermione." She laughed.

"I'd like to see that…you, sing? I don't think I've ever heard those two words in the same sentence before Ronald Weasley. You never joined in at the caroling during school."

"Well, I knew people there." She laughed again. "What's so wrong about me singing Miss Granger?" I asked in a mocking voice.

"Well, nothing I guess. I just can't imagine you singing, that's all. I won't stop you from singing if you really want to. My only request is that you sing a song that means something to you. Don't just do any random song."

So while we sat at the bar (she still refused to let me dance with her) I thought about what song I would perform for her. It had to mean something to me. Well, that could prove to be truly hard. Then I remembered a song I had heard played here last week. It was a muggle song. I forget who it's sung by but when I heard it, I just thought of her instantly. Of course, it's a pretty sad song, but it truly meant a lot to me, and that's the kind of song Hermione wanted me to sing.

Getting up with Hermione watching me curiously, I went to the dj. Someone else was singing a fast song, and they were pretty bad but everyone was dancing still.

"What can I do for you?" The dj asked when I'd reached him.

"I'd like to sing a song." I told him.

"Which one?"

"I'm not really sure, but, I'm guessing that the title is 'The Lover After Me'. I've only heard it once, so I'm not positive."

"No, you're right. I know which one you're talking about. You can go after this guy finishes, and let's hope that's soon." He added as the current singer went out of tune, again. "Oh, and the words will be right in front of you if you need them."

I thanked him and stood to wait my turn. My heart sped up. I was really nervous. I was going to tell her, in a song, how I felt about Viktor and her. I don't think she hates me anymore but she'll never be able to forget what I did to her. Maybe, if I gave her a reason, she'd forgive me. Maybe she'll realize that I love her more than anything, and that Viktor really can't do as much for her as I can.

"Your turn." Someone behind me said. I gulped and stepped on stage, shaking and hoping something good would come out of this.

The music began to play and the words formed on a screen in front of me, like the dj had said they would. I focused on getting them right, and on actually singing my best. Something came over me, and immense amount of bravery and I began to sing.

_Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today._

_It's been seven months and counting_

_You moved on_

_I still feel exactly the same._

_It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name_

_Like photographs and memories of love_

_Steel and granite reminders_

_The city calls your name and I can't move on._

Somewhere during the song I noticed people dancing and chanced a glance at Hermione while the musical part played. She looked dazed but other than that I couldn't see any other emotion coming through. The words began scrolling again.

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_Only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_To the lover after me_

_Am I all alone in the universe?_

_There's no love on these streets_

_I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway_

_So this is new freedom_

_It's funny_

_I don't remember being chained_

_But nothing seems to make sense anymore_

_Without you I'm twenty minutes late._

It was funny how much the words reminded me of myself. It truly did mean a lot to me, and I was dearly hoping that Hermione was getting the message. I'd felt completely alone with out her, and even when I knew she was going to marry Viktor, just being with her made me feel whole again. It was like she was medicine for my pain. I just wished I could do something to show her how much I'd changed.

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_Only difference is_

_You call a different name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me_

No one seemed to be cringing while I sang. Maybe I was doing all right. I looked at Hermione again and saw that she was dabbing at her eyes. I couldn't possibly have made her cry again. My voice faltered a little as I started singing the last part, realizing that I very easily could have made her cry.

_And time goes by slowly_

_The lights are cold and lonely_

_I shouldn't be holding on for you_

_Here I go again_

_I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today_

_But I'm standing at your doorway_

_I'm calling out your name because I can't move on_

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_To the lover after me_

I stood an marveled at the fact that I'd done it, before I heard applause, for me, actual applause, and even a few whistles here or there. I beamed, bowed, and left the stage, heading for Hermione. She was trying not to look at me. I sat down beside her but she still hadn't said anything.

"Aw, 'Mione, er I mean, Hermione, I really wasn't that bad was I? So bad that you can't even look at me?"

 She still refused to turn her head toward me but she said, "No, that's not it. You were amazing Ron. But I think I just have to, I-I have to be right back." Before I could say anything else she had hopped from the stool and rushed away, sniffling loudly.

Whatever I'd done this time I truly didn't know but I was sure that it had hurt Hermione or she wouldn't have run off so quickly. Maybe it would be a good idea if I took her home now. We had talked earlier so I'd accomplished (though it felt incomplete) what I'd set out to do. I had her number written down somewhere at home, so I could always call her. And if all else failed, I could send her post by owl.

After a few minutes I decided I should find her. She was sitting in the hallway next to the restrooms, her knees pulled up to her chin with her arms hugging her knees slightly. It looked like the position I'd found her in during fourth year after Harry had come out of the maze. I knew something was wrong. I sat next to her but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

My eagerness to know took over my mind and the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Why did you say yes Hermione? You're only seventeen. You shouldn't be thinking about marriage for at least another four years." I told her, though once I said it, I found it sounded lame and even worse, very desperate.

"Ron, I'm a big girl now. I don't need you protecting me."

"But I just don't want to see you get hurt. Viktor's older, so he should know that you aren't ready for marriage, especially after only four months."

"He doesn't tell me what to do. He knows I'm old enough to make my own decisions. You should too Ron. It's my life. Let me live it the way I want to."

"I know it is but if Viktor really does love you, he should let you wait, get older, so you're more able o tell where you're going to want to be in life."

"Viktor does love me, and the only reason he doesn't give me up is because he loves me too much to do so. He knows he could wait but he wants to…we, we both want to do this."

"Hermione, if you start a family at eighteen years old, you won't get the same job opportunities you might have gotten with out a child! Think about what you're doing."

"I don't need your advice or your criticism. My decisions are mine to make and if I screw up my life then at least I did it my way! I have to go. Goodbye Ron."

"Hermione wait," I said, catching her wrist as she got up.

"Leave me alone Ron. I want to leave."

"Please, just let me talk to you."

"I think we've talked enough. Good night." She said, yanking free of my grasp. I didn't try to go after her. In a second, Hermione had disappeared and I was alone again.

A/N: Sorry about that…I suppose it's not too much of a cliffhanger…I was going to do something really evil but I decided to make that for a different chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry, but like I said (perhaps you didn't read the top a/n) the 6th might not be out for a while…now that I have finals to study for…Hope you all are doing well, remember to review…those lil notes brighten my day!!! Oh, and here's some shout outs for you guys! Thanks to all!

Inspector-Javert- Awww, I'm sorry I made it so sad but I guess I'm glad that you liked it so much!! Anyway, thank you for reading! And telling me that you like it, even though, yes, Viktor is an ass…Well, more angst to come! And again, thanks for reviewing!

wm_law- Lol, I loved your review…It sounded all mean first and then it was like, "Looking forward to more!" all cheerfully! Lol! Well thank you! Thanks for wanting to read more! I feel so loved! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

death the second endless- I'm so glad you liked the accent. I was worried that it didn't sound right. Anyway, thanks for reading! It pleases me so much!!

TK's Angel-Is this a cliffhanger too? I hope it proves not to be. And, I know, I know, I did have the story written, but I had to type it and…man, I'm a busy girl! Lol, at least I have it up now. Anyway, thanks for reading it! You're always so kind in your reviews! Please read still, I hope these are up to your standards! 

AngelwingS- Awww! You're so nice! It really makes me feel great to get a review like that! Anyway, I'm so glad you like it! I hope that this is great too! I guess it isn't very angsty….maybe less than it should be, but I hope it's still good enough for a nice review? Thanks for the other reviews you kind thing you!!

For everyone who so kindly reviewed my third chapter, I love you guys! You deserve all the praise and thanx I have, but the thing is…I really want to post this chapter, so I can't write to you L Review and I'll make sure I do next time! 

!! 


	7. You'll Never Know How Much I Really Care

A/N: I'm back!! Yay! It's been about a month since I've written and now I can write again! So hope you all like this chapter. I left it at a cliffhanger. Sorry guys!!! Oh…and um, I haven't edited this because I wanted to get it out ASAP…so if it sucks, I'm sorry! I'll read it again soon and repost if there are too many problems.

Disclaimer: Well, as you should know by now, I own nothing, cept for hundreds of pictures of Rupert lol.

Setting: Hermi's flat and Ron's work and the burrow.

Rating: G

Characters: Hermione, Ron, Rebecca, Harry, Toby.

Pairing: R/Hr

Summary: Ron gets an unexpected visit from someone and is called over to Hermi's house.

Chapter 6

Days passed slowly while I wrote the article on the new 'couple'. I was too worried about what she would say if I called her, so I hadn't seen or talked to Hermione in weeks. Toby never asked me about the day at the bar, and I was grateful for that. It had been a month and a half after the interview when I got a visit from someone who I hadn't expected to see. 

"Becca?" I said in astonishment. Rebecca and I hadn't been in contact at all since the night at the bar but there she was.

"Ron! I've been wondering when you'd get here. Toby and I were just catching up. We used to be good friends at Hogwarts."

"How did you know I worked here?" I asked, putting my bag down on Toby's desk.

"Oh, I'd seen your name on one of the articles. By the way, when does that story about Hermione come out?"

"In about," I looked at my watch, "twelve hours it will be printing."

"That fast? Hmm, it won't work then." I looked at her with a questioning glance before looking at Toby. He appeared to be half in a daze and half in awe and I rolled my eyes. I really wonder if I was that obvious around Hermione.

"I had this idea," Rebecca said, bringing me back to my senses, "that we could get you back together with Hermione before the article came out but I'm thinking that isn't possible now."

"Twelve hours is hardly enough time Becca." Toby told her reasonably, though he was still looking at her with awe.

"I'll think of something. The real reason I'm here is that Jacob hired me to be the photographer for the whole newspaper. I've been telling every department."

"You're working here?" I asked. I definitely needed to sit down. Weird things were always happening in my life but this was too coincidental. "You know how to do photography?"

"Yep. I've done it all my life. Dad was a reporter for the Witch Wireless Network when I was little but he didn't think radio was his thing, so he started at the Salem Siren. That was when I was two. He gave me my first camera at four and I've had one ever since."

"You're something else Becca." Toby told her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell us this before? I knew you liked photography at Hogwarts, you always had a camera, but I never knew that you were doing it for a living. That's really great. Congrats on getting the job."

"Thanks Toby. Well guys, I'd better go finish my introductions. I'll see you two again soon."

We said our goodbyes and went onto the day's work. The final preparations for our story had to be finished. It had taken many postponements from Viktor and lots of editing but after almost two months, the article was almost published.

I was proud of it for the sheer fact that I had not written with a biased point of view. It was written fairly well for something I'd torn up at least thirty times. I only hoped that it would suit the couple well. I heaved a sigh as I tried to push the thought out of my mind. Hermione really did look happy with him. It was tearing me up inside trying to live with the fact that she wasn't, and would never be, mine. When I had seen her in that interviewing room in January, I remember just how much I missed her.

If I had known that day in the Three Broomsticks would be my last chance to hold her I wouldn't have let her go. I would have kept her near to me, told her exactly how much I loved her. I wouldn't have let her doubt how I felt about her. She deserved so much better than I could give her, but with out her, I felt nothing. Pain is too small of a word to express the feeling of knowing you lost the one good thing you ever had. I would-

"Hey, Ron, you all right?"

I looked up from the papers I'd been staring at on my desk. Toby had turned around to look at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. Just, thinking."

"Oh, well, ok. What about the article then? You want to have Mintra deliver it to Jacob now?"

"Yeah, sure. That's fine." I said distractedly." Toby gave me another weak smile before taking the final version of the story and leaving to hand it to Mintra. Deciding to finally put Hermione out of my thoughts, I sighed heavily and turned my attention back to the task at hand.

Toby returned with an envelope in his hand, which he flipped onto my desk. "It's from her." I'd already known that she had written it by the neat cursive handwriting, which wrote out my name. So much for not thinking about Hermione.

I opened the envelope hastily and tore the letter out, flattened it against the desk and read it to Toby.

'Ron-

               I'm sending this to you in hopes that most of your resentment toward Viktor I gone. I would truly love you to come to our wedding because you have always been a good friend. [The word good had been crossed out and replaced several times] I would also like to tell you that I think you have the chance to take, since I am going to need the space. I'm sure they'll come in need sometime in your life. If you'd like to sift through, you can drop by my place and we'll sort them. Best wishes to both you and Mr. Romero.

Love,

Hermione G.'

My life was about to get much more complicated. I wish she would just throw it all away. She didn't want any reminders of our relationship. That had to mean she was moving on, and if she could move on and find someone else, what was wrong with me? Obviously, there was no chance of me ever getting her back. I felt sick but managed to pull through the day.

I went home to think things over and was about to go upstairs again when a tall raven-haired and be speckled friend of mine appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry!" my countenance changed for the better when I saw him. "It's been too long since we've seen each other. What are you doing here?" It brought so much relief to see him again after so many months. Both of us had been busy and we hadn't had time to do talk much at all. 

"Your mum invited me over for dinner. She said it was lonely here without anyone and she missed seeing my face here." He gave me a wry grin. "Personally I'm guessing it's because she always makes too much food and she needs me to eat to some. Not that I'm complaining. Your mum's food is the best!"

I smiled and suddenly felt very sad. I really had missed my best friend. It _was_ very lonesome with out anyone here. And Harry was right. My mom really did need help learning to serve in smaller portions. The happiness of having such a close friend, almost a brother to me ever since I had met him on the platform, felt bittersweet. The chance to see him now was good enough for me. I hated getting sentimental about things like this but it's hard when you feel so close to someone.

That night's dinner seemed so small and quiet compared to the feasts I'd usually shared with my family. The last few months, work had been so hectic that I hadn't felt awake enough to sit at the dinner table and eat. I would come home exhausted, mum waking me up on a few occasions to ask if I needed anything. Though the meal was smaller and far less chaotic than normal Weasley dinners (I even began missing the twins' incessant explosions) the memories it brought back were what caused the sadness.

  Suddenly the thing I wanted most was an unreachable dream in which I went back to Hogwarts. In the dream, Hermione still loved me, the Burrow was full of people shouting at each other, and the trio was back to our own devices…saving the day and risking our lives for noble causes. But as Harry said his goodbyes later that night, I had to return to reality. The events of the last year rolled past. My heart felt heavy once more. I looked at my watch. Seven-thirty. It was still early, and I did have to talk to her. I looked at the phone and felt my heart skip a beat. The phone, of course, I could call her.

I walked to the phone as if enjoying the last few moments that I could live with out having to realize that she'd moved on. Picking up the receiver, I dialed the number in quickly. The call went through in a matter of seconds and in no time I heard, "Hello, Hermione Granger speaking." I grinned in spite of the fact that this was not a phone call I should be happy to be making. Hermione always had to sound so professional. 

"Hermione, it's Ron. I didn't want to barge right into your house so I thought I'd call to ask if I could come over and pick up my stuff."

"You can come right now if you don't mind. Viktor is moving in next week, so I need to make space for his trophies. There's quite a few of them, and I don't want to think about asking him to give them away."

I sighed, "Let the trophy wife-isms begin." I muttered darkly under my breath. If she heard me, she chose to ignore it. "I'll come over. Just give me the address so I know where I'm apparating to." She told me where the flat was located and in seconds, I had taken it down in my memory and hung up. I gave a quick goodbye to mum before apparating with a pop.

A large building stood in front of me. It was a quiet style, large crown molded window frames, sleek white door, a very muggle style. Walking up I saw that there was a list of names and buttons nest to the door. I had never used this before and was rather confused as to what I was meant to do with it.

I pushed a button at random and jumped three feet in the air when a screeching voice replied, "What do you want? Is this Johnny? I told you to go away! I'm never going to give you the cat so leave me alone!"

"I-I'm sorry miss! Wrong, um, button." So! These buttons talked back to you! There should be a Hermione button up there somewhere that would say something to me. I scanned the list and found the silver button next to the words 'H. Granger'. I pressed it and heard in a far more pleasant voice, "Hello?"

"Hermione? Is this the Hermione talking button?" I heard a laugh from the button's voice box and then I heard it say, "Hold on Ron, I'll let you in." I stared at the box. How did it know my name? Some muggle things were too smart for their own good. It was almost scary.

The door I was standing in front of suddenly buzzed. I stared at it strangely for a second before grasping the doorknob and pushing it open. Muggle objects were _so_ odd…buzzing and talking to you when you don't know they're supposed to. Despite dad's interest in it, electricity (as Hermione had finally forced me to say correctly) was one very intimidating thing. All that power, power that couldn't be controlled, the concept of it was frightening.

I turned down a hall not sure where I was going, thinking I should have asked the Hermione button where exactly I could find the flat. I was going to lose hope, when I saw her rushing down the hall toward me. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I forgot that you didn't know my flat number."

"Yeah, that talking button of yours was _not_ very helpful! And some other person's talking button was yelling at me about some ridiculous nonsense. She thought my name was Johnny and that I wanted to steal her cat!  I don't understand all your crazy muggle contraptions."

"You'll have to get used to them Ron. You'll have to spend some of your life in the muggle world. Besides, they won't kill you. And what do you man my 'button'?"

"Your button." I said simply, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "The one that said hello to me, and opened the door for me, and knew my name!" 

Hermione laughed again as she led me down the hall. "That was me talking you dolt. 'Muggle contraptions' as you call them are not that confusing. Everything uses the same techniques. The 'talking buttons' are like telephones, um, sort of."

"Oh." I stared at her and tried to understand what in the world she was talking about. All of the telephones I'd ever seen were nothing like the talking buttons. However, I had no more time to think about what she had meant because we had reached a door with packages lying in front. Hermione unlocked the door and we stepped in.

My eyes almost bugged out as I saw the very untidy and unorganized room in which we were walking into. It was so unlike Hermione to have things lying about in disarray.

She must have known what I was thinking because she turned with an embarrassed laugh and said, "It's been a little hectic trying to move Viktor's things in while I still have all of these books here I'm thinking of just…giving them all away." She sounded a little sad and I stared at her for a few seconds, wondering if I should say anything about that. I decided I was already in bad favor, making it worse now wouldn't bother me.

"Why is it that you have to give away _all_ of your books to make way for him? Why can't he auction off some of his trophies? Or buy a big house with all the money he has? Certainly he can't expect you to sacrifice everything for him?"

"In relationships, you have to give up a few things Ron."

"So how much are you giving away exactly?" I asked as I sat down on a book-laden couch.

"Only those." She told me motioning to the corner where six large cardboard boxes lay. I stared in surprise and went to the boxes. Opening the nearest one I picked up a huge tattered book. The letters had chipped so much that I couldn't read them. I opened to the first page and felt anger flare.

"He's making you give up 'Hogwarts: A History'?" I asked feverishly.

"That book is very old…and besides, there simply isn't enough room Ron. It's one of the biggest book I have."

"But, but you loved this book!" I told her. I'd read most of it the year before, trying to impress Hermione because I'd read her favorite book. (Not that it gave any result…she had just smiled and laughed when I told her.) She'd never left the book alone and the one time she did, she had a fit, running around the common room, screaming bloody murder and threatening to hex the person who took it. It had been under her bed the whole time but that's beside the point. The point was, she loved the book, and there was no way I'd ever allow Viktor to force her into believing that what he was doing was ok.

"Yes, I did love that book." She said thoughtfully before snapping out of her thoughts and saying in a stern voice, "but thinks get older and you learn to move on."

I sighed and ran my finger down the book's spine. "Well, if you don't want it can I have it?" I asked slowly. I looked up at her, seeing that she was looking up at me suspiciously.

"I suppose, since I'll be giving it away anyway. Yes, you can keep it Ron. But let's stop worrying about all this. We have to go through your things." I sighed. I had been trying to distract her from remembering the reason why I was there. "Everything is in here Ron. I had saved all the things since first year, the pictures and yearbooks. I even have that article about the wizard chess championship you played in during fifth year."

"Mum has it too. It's framed and hanging in the laundry room still."

"Sit here, this might take a while to go through everything. Would you like some tea?" I nodded and sat on the couch she had motioned to. This room was some sort of giant storage closet. There were at least ten cardboard boxes all with the same three letters written across them "RON". Obviously, we had a lot of work ahead of us. I pulled a box close to me and opened it up.

More books. I swear, you'd think Hermione a librarian if she if she wasn't as pretty as she were.

Either way, I pulled the first one out and discovered with delight that it was a picture book. I blew the dust from the cover and looked at the title. It read simply 'Hermione Granger's Photos' I opened the cover and had to stop myself from grinning too broadly. A small (unmoving) picture cut into the shape of a heart had been placed in the center of the page. It was so obviously the subject of my affection that I had to take a deep breath. The picture was of a baby Hermione, only a few months old, with those gorgeous chestnut eyes and the beginnings of dark curls sprouting from her head.

I continued to look and was to the part in the book talking about her first year at Hogwarts when Hermione came in with the tea. "Ah, you like the picture book? Where did you find that? I've been looking all over for it."

"It was in a 'Ron' box." I told her, handing her the book and pushing the box closer to her with my foot.

"I wonder why it was in there. I wouldn't ever give this away. Oh! Look at this. It's darling!" I laughed as she came to sit next to me and pointed to a picture of Harry and I in what appeared to be our first year. I looked so young. It was hard to believe that this picture was taken almost seven years ago.

"We look so little."

"Oh please, you've never looked little Ron! You must have been at least five feet four inches tall in first year…and now look at you. You're a good six feet tall, probably a whole foot and a half taller than me. You've always dwarfed me."

"How tall are you now?"

"A measly five feet. Far smaller than you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Wow, you are tiny, Hermione." I laughed as she scowled at me. "Tiny Hermione. I think I like that."

"You're intolerable Ronald Weasley." She told me, rolling her eyes and turning back to the box. "Come on, you're wasting time. It's nearly eight fifteen now." She said suddenly, breaking the very comfortable feeling that I had. Again came the painful reminder that I was only here with her to take _my_ possessions from her sight. We both pulled boxes open and began to look at their contents. There were all sorts of things in her from the seven years we had been friends…birthday cards I had given her, Christmas gifts she'd no longer needed and only served the purpose of reminding her we had broken up.

We decided to throw away a few things and give away others. In the end, I had a box full of things that I could not bare to part with (including 'Hogwarts: A History'). It was ten-thirty by the time we were done and we were both tired. It had been an extremely long day for me. What with work and the article coming out, Harry coming over, talking buttons, and tiny Hermione all in the same day, I was truly exhausted. 

Taking my box full of memories in my arms I followed Hermione upstairs to her living room.

Thank you for doing this Ron. It was a lot of help to me. I really appreciate it." She said, her back facing me.

"It was," I stopped for a second and just looked at her, "beautiful."

"What?" She asked, spinning to face me quickly.

"I said, I said it was nothing." I replied, not looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Oh," she nodded, "that's what I thought." She was lying. She'd heard me clear enough. Hermione hardly ever lied, so I could always tell when she was (or at least I'd like to think I could).

"Hermione," I said desperately, "Hermione what if you knew you had made a terrible mistake? You would try to do anything to fix it wouldn't you? Anything, even if it risked making the problem worse?"

She looked at me searchingly for a moment before saying, "I don't know if I would go that far. If I thought something would go wrong-"

"What about this, Hermione," I interrupted. "What if you wanted something terribly and you knew that it was right for you. Would you try everything you could to get that? If it was killing you inside not to have it, would you try to get it?"

"I-I suppose. Ron, what are you getting at?" She looked a little frightened at the strength and the force I was speaking with.

I swallowed hard, put the box down next to my feet and looked at her for a full minute, not saying anything.

"Ron?" She even sounded scared now. "Ron, it's getting late, maybe you should-" Before she could finish, I had wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't as romantic as it was a necessity for me. It had been nine and a half long months since I had been able to do that. It felt like I was finally able to live again. Her hands were on my chest having once tried to push me away but I realized that for a few seconds, she wasn't struggling.

Then reality must have hit her because she struggled out of my grip and stared at me. She looked at me questioningly, her eyes wide. She stayed silent. We both looked at each other for two long minutes before I broke the silence between us. 

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, in shock, flushing red with my heart beating a mile a minute. I grabbed the box and apparated back to the Burrow.

I have the best ways of making things more complicated, don't I?

A/N: *ducks away from all the angry reviewers* I know…I know I ended that with a cliffhanger…I'm sorry! But I had to! This was how this chapter had to end! I hope you all don't try to kill me or throw rotten food at me!…I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm thinking that there will be about…hmm…six chapters more? Around there. I hope you aren't bored out of your minds because of this and I'd really like to give special thinks to TK's Angel! You're such a great reviewer!! And I'm so glad you love the story. Isa too J I'm glad Willy's doing fine now! I'll write more soon!

~Addy


	8. Workaholics and Hospital Visits

A/N: Can you BELIEVE it?!?! I am writing the next chapter of Bitter Tears! It's been ages and ages. Most of you have probably given up on me now! I'm so sorry! But I wrote the next chapter. I've been so busy what with Jason (my boy friend) wanting to see me (how dare he eh? ;-) lol j/k) and AP classes and all the other stuff…it's been hectic! This chapter's turn was a little surprising. I hadn't planed for it to turn out this way (This is by far not the end) yet I like what I did. I hope you guys will read this and enjoy it. Please read it please?! Thank you so much for all your continuing support and go Adnap for finishing woot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sad little computer…wait, that's not even mine! It's my parents'! Ah! I have nothing L *sniff*

Rating: G

Pairings: R/Hr and mentions of H/G

Summary: Ron has a breakdown and bad stuff happens. Just read it lol. It's hard to explain with out giving it away. BTW, if you forgot, it's all in Ron's P.O.V.

Characters: Ron, Toby, Rebecca, Hermione.

Chapter 7

Hermione smiled up at me from her position on the blanket. I loved spending time with her like this. It felt like such a long time since I had a chance to. She laughed at something I had said. I smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her. It felt like heaven to have her lips against mine again. I opened my eyes again after pulling away and I fell back onto my elbows. Her eyes had filled with hate. She was glaring at me. What did I do wrong now?

Her expression changed as she looked at something over my shoulder. Viktor. He was standing tall and brooding behind me. He looked just like he had when he took Hermione away from me the first time in my life, in fourth year. His eyebrows were bushy and he looked fairly ugly again. However, Hermione did not seem to mind. She pushed my hand away as I tried to keep her with me. She was still glaring at me before she turned to walk, hand in hand with Viktor; as if he truly was the one she had fallen in love with. How could she see herself with him? How could she not realize that I loved her more than he did? How could she not see that he would never love her like I loved her? 

I was alone again, as I had been and would continue to be for the rest of my life. I was always alone. I could feel the tears filling my eyes and the bitter feeling of rejection in my heart.

Then I woke up, a cold sweat covering my body. I sat up in bed and covered my eyes with my hands. Tomorrow was my eighteenth birthday, yet I felt no excitement toward the day. It was just another lonely day in a life of lonely days. I had not seen Hermione since the day at her flat. Three long weeks of not seeing her were killing me.

My work was going well. The article about Hermione's new relationship went over well with our readers, though I had not gotten the couple's reaction to it.

Toby had promised me a lively eighteenth birthday party, yet I asked him to let me have a day in peace. Somehow I knew this birthday would not be the same as it had for the last seven years. It would be the first birthday I spent with out Hermione. My guilt about kissing her and messing up our relationship in the first place gripped my heart tightly again. This pain had to get better some time. I could not be hurting for the rest of my life. I just had to make myself realize that Hermione and I were never meant to be together. If we were, something would have happened by now. 

The days passed on in a haze. I worked, ate, and slept. I neither heard nor cared what was going on around me. The fact that I would be the only one in my family to never have anyone of their own tore me apart. Even Gin had someone. Harry had come to me to talk about their relationship. I was glad. I trust Harry. It didn't bother me and I had too much to deal with to put up much of a fight either way. Still, it made me sad to know that I was the only Weasley not connected to someone on that personal of a level. 

Every one of my siblings had a special someone in their lives that made everything ok. My chance at happiness was ten months down the drain. She was dating a famous Quidditch player. I had nothing compared to him. Damn Krum.

My work started to falter and Toby told me to stop coming in so often. He expected me to take a break for a while. He wanted me to take a vacation. I wouldn't listen though. Working at the paper was the only thing that was keeping me alive.

"Morning Ron. What are you doing here so early?" I jumped when Toby greeted me. I was very jittery after being awake so long. My eyes were burning and I was struggling to stay awake. The truth was, I had offered to stay late and lock up for Toby. However, I had stayed up all night. I slept a few hours but only those few before I woke again and started working. The moments I slept were full of dreams about Hermione. That was why I kept working. It was the only time that I can concentrate on everything but her. Besides, there was a lot of research to be done for next week's article. Toby gave me time to do it but I needed to keep myself busy now that I was always trying so hard not to think of Hermione. 

"Morning Toby," I mumbled, not looking up. I had to keep working.

"Ron," Toby stopped and looked at me. He must have seen a pretty pathetic sight because he looked anxiously at me. I had not looked into a mirror since…I can't even remember. 

"Ron, did you ever go home?" Toby asked suspiciously. I must look worse than terrible. Toby looked at me as if I was dying.

"Of course I went home. I just came bright and early to get started on this." I waved the research at him. He barely nodded, plopping down his bag and sitting in the seat across from my desk.

"I'm worried about you. I know you didn't go home. If you were going to try lying, you could at least have changed the clothes you were wearing so I wouldn't notice. Ron…take the day off, go home and sleep! You need to stop working."

The truth was, this was not the first day I had done this in the past week. Toby had let me close up the last four days. I slept two hours before getting up and working each day. I was beyond feeling tired. I no longer felt anything, which was the way I wanted to keep things. I no longer felt guilty and sad. I no longer missed Hermione. I was too tired to let things like that affect me. All I knew was that I had to stay up. I had to keep working. 

"No Toby. I can't! I'm almost done. I'll leave when I finish these." I told him, motioning to a stack of papers at least a foot high, sitting on my desk.

"Go home Ron." 

He was really annoying me now. I was almost done. I could have gotten three more pages edited in the time he had spent lecturing me. He should have just started on his own work and left me alone.

"Toby stop. Let me do my work the way I want it done. I never tell you how to do your job." He sighed but said nothing. "I'll be right back." I stood up. My body ached. It pleaded for me to give it sleep. But I am not weak. I would never give into my exhaustion, even if it killed me. I could do this. I had to prove I could do this sort of thing. They need dedicated workers at the Prophet. I wanted to be one of those.

I pushed my chair back with all my strength. My eyes burned. I kept rubbing them to keep them open. Toby knew I wasn't ok even before _I_ did. I stumbled out of the office and walked down the hall. 

"Oh, good morning Ron!" A cheery voice said from behind me. It was Rebecca. She took one look at me and her face fell.

"Don't say anything about how I look. I don't care what you think. I'm not going home," I said fiercely before she could comment.

"But Ron-"

"No."

I walked past her, angry at myself for being rude. The feeling didn't last long though. All I had in my mind was, getting to a mirror so I could see how bad I really was and try to cover it up with a recovery charm.

I reached the bathroom and had to throw myself against the door to make it open. I felt weak. My head was spinning. I stumbled to the mirror and supported my weight on the sink.

I really did look bad. My eyes were red and sore. They were still burning from keeping myself awake for so long. I closed my eyes. It felt better that way. I could just sleep, for ten minutes, and I'd have all the energy I need. But I still had work. I would go home tonight and sleep for a while. As soon as I got through today, everything would be fine. I would be able to rest for a while.

I pushed the handle of the faucet. I heard, my eyes still closed, the cold water splash into the basin. It felt so good against my eyes, yet the feeling lasted only a second. My eyes forced themselves open again. The burning came back and I found myself more exhausted than ever.

I pushed myself off the sink and headed back to the door. I had to keep working, to keep my mind off of Hermione. 

I remember stumbling and falling. Everything after the fall I cannot remember. I felt a moment of pain until everything was utterly and peacefully dark. I could finally sleep. 

I opened my eyes to a room I did not recognize at first. Then I realized I had been here just the year before. This was Saint Mungos. I was in the hospital.

There were cards, flowers, and balloons around my bed…more than I got for all seven years of staying in the hospital wing combined. However, I had no visitors. Balloons and cards were one thing, but nothing could beat seeing a friendly face, and right then I had none. 

What had happened to me? The last time I was awake I had been in the Prophet's bathroom. How did I end up here?

Just as these thoughts entered my mind, a tall kindly looking nurse appeared with an exoskelescan. I had seen them before, when Charlie was brought here last year. He had taken part in the war against Voldemort and had taken many beatings. It was a lifesaver for him. If the exoskelescan had not been there, we would never have known about the cracks in his ribs. 

"Oh! Mr. Weasley, you're awake!" She squeaked, realizing I had been watching her. "I'm sure your family would like to know but I am going to scan you first if you don't mind." I shook my head, telling her I didn't care either way, and she told me to close my eyes. I did and felt the slight tingle of the exoskelescan hovering over my head. The nurse sighed in relief and let me open my eyes again.

"You are looking much better. You have been sleeping for the last five days. You had a bit of trouble there right after your fall. It gave you a concussion. We really thought you were going to be in a coma for a while there. Your skull had cracked. You pulled through though. You're much healthier now. I think we shall have you out of here before long." With a smile and after pleading with me to rest, the nurse left my room. 

The nurse was right. I did feel healthier yet it was difficult to feel fully healed when I found myself yawning. I wanted to see my family yet my eyes were beginning to droop again.

As my eyes closed, I heard the sound of someone walking to me. It sounded hesitant and quiet yet there was definitely a visitor for me. I kept my eyes closed. Something inside of me told me not to disturb them.

The springs creaked noisily as my visitor sad down on the edge of the mattress. 

"Ron…" I almost jumped when I heard the whisper. It was Hermione. She had come to see me. "Ron…I'm so sorry." Her voice was choked. She hesitated. "I tried to come when I heard what happened. I tried so hard to get to you. You know I would never leave you like this with out visiting you. I would have come earlier. There were just…things that held me back." she sounded guilty. I wanted to hug her and tell her I loved her and that I would not mind at all if she could just love me. Just hold me or hug me. "Oh, what's the use in lying to you? You are my best friend Ron. It wasn't just something I had to do that kept me from seeing you." I heard her sniffle and I prayed she wasn't crying. 

"I know that you won't believe me, but I missed you dearly." I had known her for long enough to know when she meant what she said. A lump formed in my throat. She was so close yet we were miles apart. I would have done anything to hold her. I would have given my life just to have her in my arms once more. 

"The reason I couldn't come was because…well, Viktor had some interviews planned that we needed to attend. There were events we needed to be seen at. I asked him if I could see you, if I could skip it for jest an hour so that I could come and be with you, but he said that we could not miss them. I guess he cares more about those than about what I feel. I should have just left with out his permission. I'm not a child. It's just…something holds me back. I guess I've gotten used to it. I've learned to accept things like this from him. But I can't keep doing that to myself. I have to be stronger." She was most definitely crying now.

"Ron…I left the flat last night. I'm living with my parents right now." She sighed and I felt her hand edge along the covers to take mine. "You were right Ron…He isn't the right one for me. You were right and now I fear I have lost the one person in my life who ever truly mattered to me. I was hurt when I began dating him again. I needed someone to make me stop feeling so lonely. You really hurt me Ron. I really…you meant so much to me. You broke my heart…I need you in my life…I wish you could hear this. I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll visit you again." She let go of my hand and I felt her kiss my forehead. My heart was breaking and filling with home simultaneously.

I don't now why I let her go that day. I should have squeezed her hand, opened my eyes, and done something spectacular. But I didn't. I let her leave after giving me a hug. I let her walk right out of that room. 

When she left I opened my eyes and wept into my hands.

That was the last time I would ever let her walk out of my life. I would find her and tell her how I felt as soon as I could get out of bed again. I would not lose her once more.

A/N: So that's it. I'm assuming there will be only one more chapter, maybe two, till the end, but you never know with me do you? I promise I'll try to write more often but I'm kind of stuck when it comes to time. Anyway, I'll try my hardest. 

Love always and please review!

~Addy


End file.
